fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bee Trouble!
Bee Trouble! is an interactive action game developed by Taito, and published and also developed by Iceboys12co., was released in 1993 for the Arcade, LaserActive and Super Nintendo BTS. Like Dragon's Lair, Space Ace, Time Gal, and Ninja Hayate, it is an action game that use full motion video (FMV) to display the on-screen action, where the player must correctly choose the on-screen actions to progress the story. This game is the first in the Bee Trouble franchise. Like above, it was inspired by the laserdisc games, like Dragon's Lair, Space Ace, Time Gal, and Ninja Hayate. And Like Time Gal, the animations was produced by Toei Animation. Story: The game is set during the normal present day where the giant bee hive is peaceful and working in harmony with The Queen Bee ruling the hive. But suddenly, the evil Emperor Zarx and his army of darker colored and evil-looking mutant-like flies known simply as the dark flies(black flies in the japanese version) come to invade the bee hive and even kidnaps the queen and couple of the hive's inhabitants as ransom for all their honey! Tommy Bee, one of The Queen Bee's happy-go-lucky subjects, catch wind of what happened, decide that the only one way to get her back to bravely go outside the hive, fly around the neighborhood and the city to get into the dark flies' lair and fight off and/or escape them and their apparent technology and other obstacles, get the stolen honeys and rescue the queen and his fellow bees! Gameplay: This is the game inspired by games like Dragon's Lair, Space Ace, Time Gal, and Ninja Hayate. The player must help Tommy Bee get to the end of the level by press the correct on-screen actions using the d-pads and the action button which Tommy usually use his stinger or his spray gun that can kill dark flies and get rid of vines capturing bees. Pressing the wrong button or didn't press the right one in time will result in death scenes where Tommy get seriously hurt and lose a life. There are some optional captured bees around the level, which saving at least one of them give you extra points in your score. Every 100,000 scores earns you an extra life and your scores will be in the scoreboard if you got high enough scores before ending the game. There are total of 10 levels, each have a different theme. Level 1 is outside the hive and the normal neighborhood, Level 2 is inside an house and occasionally outside of it, Level 3 is in a barn, Level 4 is in a jungle, Level 5 and 6 is in a city, Level 7 and 8 is the road straight to outside the dark flies lair, and the last two levels, Level 9 and 10, is inside the dark flies lair for Tommy to face off the emperor and leader of the dark flies, Emperor Zarx. Characters: *'Tommy Bee' - One of the bee hive's subjects, and the main character of the game. He is a energetic fun-loving and hard working bee and loves to eat honey. He found out the incident that is the bee kidnapping, and now it's up to him to save every bees and defeat the dark flies. It's impiled that he have some feelings for The Queen Bee. After he discovers that his people, including the queen, have been kidnapped by the dark flies, he decide that he'll go to the lair of the mutanted flies and saves his brothers and sisters in arm and the queen. *'The Queen Bee' - Or QB, as Tommy like to call her, she's the queen of the bee hive and one who keeping the bee hive in harmony. She loves her subjects with kind and respect and inspires the other bees. The army of dark flies busts in the hive and kidnaps her and her subjects as for ransom for their honey, leaving Tommy to save them. *'Emperor Zarx': The big bad emperor and leader of the dark flies and the final boss to face in Level 10. He's the one who kidnapped Queen Bee and her inhabitants as a way for her to demands all the honey to him and the dark flies. You have to stop him from completing the ransom and save everyone and the honey! Category:Games Category:Iceboys12's work Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Super Nintendo BTS Category:SNES BTS Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Super Nintendo BTS Games Category:Taito Category:1993